A nightmare at elm street gone sexual
by ravenbach
Summary: Yep, exactly what the title implies.
1. Chapter 1

I always dream with flowers. So when it started I knew that it was not a typical dream. I was lying on a filthy street, rats running around me, tickling my body. I got up disgusted.

Where were my clothes?

Then I saw him... a man using a striped shirt and a fedora, his face burned and with claws on his hand. But... why was him so sexy? I knew I should be afraid, becaused it seemed like he was going to gut me, but I could not control the feelings I had.

"Hello, my name is Freddie, I am here to kill you little girl."

"I am not a little girl."

He started running towards me, all I could do was run away from him.

He pushed me on the floor and I hit my head on a rock and almost die.

"Please don't kill me."

"Why?"

"Because my pussy is wet."

We kissed.

*endnote: I might do a part 2 with a lot of sex


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: after I posted the first chapter I received three comments, one was spam, the other called my story a "load of bull" and the last one was "dismal", it could be positive, who knows. Anyways, thank you for nothing. I am writing this second chapter so y'all finally bend to my story and recognize how good it is going to be.

Freddy was all over me, his tongue moving slowly with my, his hands on my body ready to take out my clothes and fill me with pleasure.

But when we were going to have sex I heard my brother screaming:

\- Jen Bieber, wake up, you are going to miss school!

Damn, Justin, just when my dream was starting to get good.

I put my pillow on my face, I wanted to cry, because I could not go back to my dream. I was back to my boring reality, on my boring three floors mansion, with my boring parents...

I combed my blond hair, put a gucci dress, and used my perfume Channel number 5. Ready to school.

Ariana Grande stopped her Tesla in front of my house.

\- Hey bich, get in.

I got in the car, feeling lazy and ready to die.

\- Why do you look like you spent the night drinking a bunch of four lokos?

\- I had a dream, Ariana, it was so good, probably the best I had. But now is over and there is nothing left.

\- Oh my god, you are so emo Jen, it was just a dream, let's go to school.

We were on my class, a bunch of people screaming like crazy, because I study with a bunch of idiots anyway.

\- Hey Jen, can we have a party at your house today? - asked Shawn Mendes.

\- Okay, as long as the cops don't show up.

\- Okay, if they show up we will hide the coke.

\- Shut up class! - shouted my teacher - we have a new student, at least show some manners when receiveing him.

The new student showed up and... my heart stopped beating. His long black hair hidden under a fedora, his beautiful faced with marks, using a stripped shirt, and... he was just perfect. He had this misterious look, like there was so much he had to hide from us.

Perfect... just perfect.

\- Welcome to Freddie Krueger.


	3. Chapter 3

notes: new chapter, I received a good review, I don't remember the person's name but I think she rocks for realizing how good my story is so enjoy

"Freddie" my teacher said "can you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Okay. My name is Fred, I like blood, murder and sad songs. I also kill people on their dreams sometimes, when I feel like it. I might be a psychopath."

Oh my god... he was so sexy and dark.

"Er..." said the teacher "You are so brave for sharing this with us! You can sit now".

Then we had some class... but I did not learn a thing, I could not stop looking at him, but I could not decipher his face, what was he thinking? I wish I could just go inside his head, just like he did to me.

**RIIIIIIING**

It was recess time, how could it be? Oh my god, time flies when you are starring at a hottie.

\- What did you think of the new boy? - asked Ariana.

\- He is so ho... - I starrted

\- Strange, right?

\- Yeah - I said embarassed - he is so strange, I would never have wet dreams with him.

\- Neither would I.

-I need to go to the bathroom now - I said - see you later.

I was not going to the bathroom, I lied, I was going to search for Freddie.

He was still in the classroom, of course. Why would his emo ass leave to recess? I tried to get closer to him, without seeming like a stalker, I could feel his cold eyes on me, judging me, what was he thinking?

\- Freddie? - I called his name.

\- Yes? - his raspy voice struck me like lightning, I almost fell.

\- I was thinking if you remember me...

\- Why would I remember you? I never saw you before.

\- It is just that... your face was so familiar to me - I lied.

\- Sure.

\- But you know... I will have a house party today. You can show up if you feel like it.

\- Parties are for lame people.

\- Okay... you don't need to go.

\- I would go if I could kill everyone in there.

\- Hahaha, you have such a dark sense of humor, Fred.

We had so much chemestry, am I right? Read the next chapter to know if Fred went to my party or not.


	4. Chapter 4

notes: okay, so aside from the haters telling my story sucks (you guys idk what a beta reader is what y'all is talking about!), my pal bloddydemon who is the only person that loves the story told me she wants some sex scene so yeah there will be some good good this chapter hold yourselves, AND STOP TELLING ME I NEED A BETA READER WHAT IS EVEN THIS.

**ding dong**

I open the door and see Ariana Small (guys I am changing the names of the famous people on my story, because that may be forbidden on this website and I don't want to get sued), she was there to help me with the decoration.

\- Hey girl! - she said. - I am helping you.

\- Okay, too bad my house is so big we cannot do anything elaborated, that's the bad side of being super rich.

\- You should be happy, Shawn Kendes is coming to the party and you know he is super into you, right? - Ariana Small asked.

\- I don't know if I like him... I am only thinking about one person. - I said.

\- Oh no! Not freddy kruzer or something!

\- I am sorry, he is so hot.

Okay so we started decorating my mansion, and my brother Justin Biller helped us too, but I think he only helped us because he is into Ariana, and he kept looking at her butt because he is such a creep.

\- What do you think of our decoration? - I asked him.

\- Mm... you guys only hang a poster written happy birthday and it is nobody's birthday. - He answered.

\- What do you think of our decoration, Justin? - Ariana asked.

\- I loved, it is perfect, marry me.

Grr... I told you he is obsessed with her!

So our party started and it was super cool, aside from people asking me if it was my birthday, maybe our poster was a bad idea after all. But the party was super cool, everyone from our school tried to get in, and although my house was super big not everyone could go into my party. Perks of being super popular.

\- Hey Jen. - Said Shawn Kendes.

\- Hey! - he looked partircularly hot that night.

\- Do you want to smoke coke with me in the bathroom?

\- Yes.

I did not want to use drugs because is super bad for your health, but I wanted to be closer to him, although I could not get Freddy from my mind, he was still a pice of cake too.

He was smoking coke on the bathroom of my room, it was really big and pretty.

\- Oh this is some good coke. - He said - Are you sure you don't want it?

\- No, thanks, I am happy just by your side.

He looked at me and I almost melted. Wow, what a hot glance.

He got closer to me, using his black t-shirt and ripped jeans, I could feel his breath on my face, and it smelled like peppermint.

\- You are so pretty. - He said.

\- Thanks.

He got his strong arms around my waist and started kissing me. His tongue was really nice and slow, he was such a good kisser that I started feeling heated, I should be super red, but that was okay.

He grabbed my butt kindly, putting his hands inside my pants. I sighed, feeling pleasure.

I know it is going to sound super lame, but in that moment I felt my teenager years had come to a peak. People always say they remember that first kiss, our that first fuck, but rarely they tell you they felt the kind of warm I felt in that moment, sure that someone by your side care about you like I realized that moment. And I thought I could spent the rest of my life in that bathroom exploring things with him, keeping up with the disperate teenage years I felt I lost, going around, to parties I would not remember, making out with random people I did not give a damn about. I felt like a human, I felt needded, and that is a feeling you do not have often.

Anyways, I sidetracked, he started sucking on my right tit.

Until someone started banging really hard on my door.

\- Guys! - it was Ariana, her voiced was concerned.

\- What? - I asked, mad.

\- The terrorist mafia made us hostages!

Who is the terrorist mafia? What do they want? Freddy went to the party? Discover on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

notes: so I've been recieving some criticism, and it doesn't bother me that much, I am going to explain why: when albert einstein started doing his things do you guys think people went: oh my god albert einstein you are such a genious etc? No. They all called him a dumbass, but after that they realized how clever he was and they gave him a nobel prize. I am not saying I am going to win a nobel prize or that I am a genious, but like my friend albert my work takes time to be understood, so say all you want... this chapter is going to change some hearts and minds.

I put on my clothes fast.

\- The terrorist mafia? - asked Shawn - what is that?

I felt shivers down my spine.

\- They are a dangerous organization, let me handle them please.

\- Okay.

When I opened the door I had a surprised. Several men from the terrorist mafia were already in my room, pointing their big guns to me and Shawn. Their leader smiled when he saw me.

\- Jen Bieber, exactly who I wanted. Or should I call you by your real name? Jen Leia, the daughter of princess Leia.

I know I did not reveal all information I should have about me, sorry for that. My mother was Princess Leia, she was born in another planet far away from Earth. She was persecuted by the terrorist mafia and the Empire, and was a leader of the resistence, but when she had me with her husband Han Solo, she knew she had to hide me from the mafia and she sent me to Earth to protect me, to live a hidden life, but I never forgot my roots.

\- What do you want with me, Jason? - I asked.

\- You know what we want, Jen. We are going to kidnap you to change you for resistence leaders.

\- Then do that. - I said.

\- Okay, let's take her, guys. Also kill everyone in this party, we can't leave witness - said Jason.

I fell on the ground and started crying in the second Jason said that.

\- NO! DON'T KILL ANYONE HERE, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! - but then I remember something - but if you want to kill anyone kill a girl called Alicia, she bullied me in seventh grade.

\- Jen, you cannot make demands - said Jason - you should know we are going to do whatever we feel like. Kill everyone guys, but leave a girl named Alicia alive.

\- No, not Alicia.

I started crying again, they had guns pointed to Shawn and Ariana, and were about to kill them. There was nothing I could do, just sit helpless seeing everyone I loved being executed.

But something happened. It was very fast, I saw it almost as hurricane. Suddenly, blood splattered all across my room, I could only hear the men from the terrorist mafia moaning in pain. Then all that was left were their dead bodies on the ground. And a person, a person standing in the middle of the pile of bodies. The blood spilling from his deadly claws, his face on a tense frown, his eyes glued on me.

\- Fr... - I said.

\- Hey Jen. - Freddy said. - Happy birthday.

It was not my birthday, but I never felt happier, I was alive, we were all alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: ho ho ho so today is christmas and you get the present! I don't want to brag or anything but this chapter is very good I would say perfect, enjoy! Shout out to my readers even though most people hate the story

There he stood, blood spilling through his face, however he remained unbothered, like nothing special had happened, like he just not got into my party and killed several men in the process, saving my friends. Shawn passed out looking at all the blood, and I heard the police sirens getting closer.  
All I wanted was to run to this man and hold him, forget about everything. But when I got closer he pushed me away, and I almost fell on the ground.  
\- I didn't do this because I like you, let's not mix things.  
He turned his back on me and started walking out of the room. I teared up a little bit.  
\- Wha... what the fuck did just happened. - Asked Ariana Grane. - You... are a princess - she pointed to me.  
\- Basically. - I said.  
The police got into my house, it was all a mess, people were running and screaming, confused and disturbed. I would not blame them, they almost got killed by the terrorist mafia.  
The police kept asking me questions all night. Who were this dead people? Who killed them? Why were they in my house?  
I said a man got in and killed them all, which other people testified. After answering their questions I fell asleep on the sofa.  
In my dream I was drawning on a lake, my citie's lake. On the bottom of the lake I saw Freddy's face, he looked at me and I could not read his facial expressions.  
\- I got a present for you.  
\- Which present?  
But he did not answer.  
-Freddy? FREDDY  
But it was to late I was drawning.  
I woke up covered in sweat, like a pigeon pissed on me.  
\- Damn it Freddy.  
I showered and went to school. I shouldn't. I wanted to act like it was just a normal day, but I knew deep down everything had changed after my party. People looked at me like I was an alien myself, most of them avoided me. My popularity was over, but there are most important things in life.  
But not only that. When I got in my school I knew something had happened, people looked really concerned, talking low.  
\- What the heck is happening in this bloody school? - I asked Ariana when I found her right next to her closet.  
\- Ehh... Don't you know?  
\- No, fill me in.  
\- A girl... was murdered. She is called Alicia.  
Alicia... Alicia... The girl who bullied me in seventh grade.  
"I got a present for you." It made send now. Freddy killed Alicia as a present to me. I cried, yes Alicia was a pain in the ass, but does that mean I should wish her death?  
\- How she got... murdered? - I asked.  
\- Asfixiation. She died sleeping.  
Freddy got into her dream. Oh no.  
I started running through the school corridors, where was him? I asked all around, no one had seen him. Freddy how could you do this?  
Eventually I stomped on a wall and passed out. And then I dreamed.  
\- Freddy, you motherfucker, you killed Alicia.  
He ran his fingers through his fedora.  
\- Thought you would be happy.  
\- No! How could I?  
\- She bullied you in seventh grade, Jen. Why her death has an impact on you?  
\- Because... she was another human being.  
\- Meh... whatever. - He said shrugging. - Remember the nickname she gave you?  
\- Jenstitute large hole?  
\- Yes. Doesn't it feels degrating? She was a human being, but she was a shitty one, she doesn't get to live with us, decent people.  
\- Decent? Freddy you are a murderer. I... know someone hurt you when you was a child, but most people are not like the ones that hurt you, believe me.  
He got close, real close, I could even feel his breath.  
-Jen - he said - I don't care. I will keep you alive, but if you keep bothering me I can't guarantee that, okay? Now bye.  
He pushed me, and the dream ended. Oh god, I was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

notes: hey I am back to write this masterpiece, hater are shaking! Hope you enjoy this chapter because I did, but I am the writer and my opinion is not valid on this case, so you will have to see for yourselves. Happy 2020, there is going to be violence in this chapter

Had anything changed? I wondered, looking myself in the mirror. I knew my life had completely changed, but still I looked like the person I always did. One would need a screwdiver to see what was inside, to see a demon had taken control of my life, a dangerous demon, capable of invading people's dream and kill them, something he constantly has done.

Still, I needed to pretend my regular life was the same as before. I put on some make up after washing my face and putting on my uniform. Good to go. Going to the hallway I found my brother Justin Beber.

\- Mom is coming today. - He said.

\- Oh, shit.

Remember my mother was princess Leia, if you already forgot my dear reader, I forget it myself sometimes. Justin was speaking of my step mother, Lana del Pray, an evil woman, so much so that not even Justin could stand her.

\- I thought she was going to be out for some months. - I said. - As if my life is not already hard at this moment.

\- She probably is not going to go after you, she will spend most of her time drunk or with one of her new sugar daddies. But if she tries I won't let her.

\- Wow, Justin, you can be nice sometimes.

\- Ok, go to school now.

Ariana was already outside my house, she was going to give me a ride to school, she was doing her makeup and singing to some tunes.

\- You took so long, little princess. - She said.

\- I was having a chat with Justin. My step mother is coming to town.

\- Oh shit. - Ariana said.

\- Yes, I said the same.

\- Your step mother should remember you are like the daughter of a intergalatic princess or something, your mother could end her fake ass in a sec.

\- Ariana...

I was about to tell her about my difficult situation, but would she really be able to help? Probably not, I should keep it to myself.

\- What?

\- Mm... you look good today.

\- That was all you had to say? What a lesbo.

And we drove to school.

We were having a stupid literature class. It was 10:30. A great part of my classroom was sleeping, as our old teacher struggled to write something on the board. I could only look to the clock, counting the minutes to the end of the class, like Britney Spears in that videoclip. The great gatsby? More like the fucking boring Patsy, am I right? My teacher is called Patsy if you did not understand the clever joke I made.

Anyways, it happened very fast, the pigs (also known as cops) went into my classroom and called Freddy's name. They handcuffed him and then as fast as they showed, they disappeared, taking Freddy with them. We were left confused, what the hell was happening? Why had they taken him? We all begun to speculate.

\- Class, shut up! - said Mrs. Patsy.

Someone threw a handbag on her face, but that is not a important datail. What was the police going to do with a demon?

Soon we all stopped talking and our class re-started.

All I know is that all of a sudden I fell sleep.

And there was I, hearing Freddy's voice, answering the police questions. He was on a small room sitted in front of two police officers.

"Why don't you start telling us where were you on the day of the party?" The uglier one asked.

"I stopped by my friend's Jen house, to wish her a happy birthday" answered him, with a smile. "Is that a crime?".

"No." Said the other cop. "Was intriguee us is how the hell so many people ended up dead in that party. Do you have any clue?"

"Their hearts stopped beating?" Asked Freddy.

"Very funny." Shouted the cop "You know what is not very funny though? The people that swore you were the one that killed them".

"People say anything. If you don't have physical evidence, then this never happened".

"Sure. We don't any proof, by now. But maybe soon or later..."

"Then we will see each other again, I don't like answering pig's questions".

One of the cops slapped Freddy real hard.

"Put some respect on your deformed mouth you piece of shit."

The face Freddy did... I can't even describe, I could almost hear sirens and a warning of danger.

Suddenly the camera in the room broke, with the sound of shattered glass. The officers looked to the camere surprised.

"Listen up, I will only say it once. Never put your filthy hand on my face again, I am a superior being that all of you. To me you are all ants standing on my way, and I will stomp on you if feel is necessary. I can put you through endless pain with the blink of a eye, do you want to see it pig?"

Suddenly the cop that slapped Freddy started screaming, a scream so loud and unberable that I would never forget. The officer spinal cord started going out of his body through his head.

"See? That's your spinal cord, I just took it. Want it back?"

"PLEASE" he shouted.

"Then say you are sorry."

"I... I am... sorry"

"I am sorry... what?"

"I am sorry superior being."

Freddy put his bones into place again like it was nothing. Then he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

notes: hello, so I've been gone for a while, that's because I am working on a new project, a horror project, because you guys know I can handle any genre right? Anyways, here is the chapter.

I woke up with a headache. Was I forgetting something? Oh shit, my evil step mother Lana del Cray was going to come back on that day. I headed to the mirror and put on some dark clothes to show her how sad I felt by being by her side, but at the same time it was a killer look, to show her I could end her ass at anytime.

Justin knocked on my door.

"Hey, my mom just got here, if I were you I would avoid her."

"No, I insist on saying hello to her, to show I have some manners."

Lana del Cray was stubbing around because she was probably drunk as usual.

"Hello beautiful step mother"

"Oh, Jen, hey. You look older, like not in a good way, you look like an old lady".

"Lana, please, I know you think you are young yourself but you are on your 40s."

"Jesus Jen, you talk so loud and you only complain, can you find a boyfriend?" asked Lana "Or a girlfriend, I am very liberal, I don't care, just someone that can make you stop complaining".

"I already have a boyfriend." I said.

"Oh yeah? And what is his name?"

"Mm... Freddy".

"Then bring him here I can make some of my delicious food for him." She said "Let's hope he shows up, you haven't invented him in your head. Have you, Jen?"

"Of course I did not bitch, he will be here".

Now I needed to force Freddy to come to my house, I could not let Lana humiliate me like that. I knew it was going to be near imposible to convince Freddy to come for my house, but I was willing to try.

I was going to school and Justin was next to me.

"Do you want me to ask for a friend of mine to pretend he is your boyfriend?" He asked.

I almost punched him, did he really think I wasn't capable of having a boyfriend?

"Listen Justin, I already have a boyfriend."

"But you never told me about him."

"So, am I not capable of having my own life? Anyways bye, I need to go to school."

I started crying and running, damn that was so humiliating, why everyone thought I was never going to date? Am I such a drag? Anyways, I was crying so much that I crossed the street without looking and got ran over by a car.

notes: is Jen going to survive?


	9. Chapter 9

notes: working on beautiful projects, wait for it

I was in a dream again, wasn't I? Everything seems strange when I am in a dream. My feet were touching a beautiful garden of white flowers, next to me was Freddy, sitting still, looking to the horizon.

\- Oh, freddy.

\- Hey. - He said.

\- I think I was hit by a car. - I commented, feeling some type of pain.

\- What car?

\- How is that relevant?

\- I like cars. - He answered.

\- Ok... It was like a Mercedes I guess.

\- Are you okay? - He asked.

\- I don't know. Probably, if I am here.

I sit right next to him, we just stayed in silence, admiring the dream world. I wished I just could dream forever, things are so much prettier when you are dreaming. But then, I had a idea.

\- Hey Freddy, can you do me a favour?

\- Mm... what favour?

\- Pretend to be my boyfriend so my evil step mother stops bothering me.

\- Okay, whatever. But just because I am bored.

I woke up on a hospital bed. I just had a broken leg apparently, I received a lot of visitors and flowers. Justin and Lana were sitting next to me.

\- Oh the bitch woke up. - Said Lana.

The nerve she got to call me a bitch on my death bed.

\- Oh sister. - Said Justin. - I am sorry for what I said.

\- It's all okay.

Someone knocked on the door.

\- Another visitor. - Said Lana. - Who would know she is popular.

The person opened the door, it was Freddy.

\- Hello, I am Freddy your boyfriend, I am going to kiss you now to show I am very relieved the car did not kill you.

Wow... he got such a way with words.

We started kissing, but it was just an actors kiss, to pretend in front of Lana, you know? Even way it was so good, he had such warm lips that I wish I could kiss him for real.

I could see Lana had her jaw dropped.

\- So... your boyfriend really exists... - She said.

\- Yes. - I replied. - That's what you get for doubting me.

\- Now I have to go, I am very pleased to meet my girlfriend Jen's family, you are great bye.

I was so happy, I could die. What could go wrong? Well... everything. Suddenly a hole on the ceiling appeared, and we saw a spaceship.

\- Hi, I am Luke Skywalker, please come fight the terrorist mafia with us, the resistence.

notes: did you love it?


	10. Chapter 10

notes: Hey friends, I know because of coronavirus you guys can't go out, so I am here to enteetain you, stay safe and read my fanfic

I looked to Luke to the hole on the ceiling.

"You know what..." I said.

"What?"

"I am tired of being what you guys want me to be, I am going to be my own thing, you can't control me, I am not helping the resistence!"

Everyone was shocked by what I was saying.

"But you are..."

"I know, I am a princes' daughter, whatever. I don't care. And I am also tired of being in this fucking hospital."

I got up from bed, plucking the tubes from my vains. I held Freddie's hands and I said:

"Let's go Freddie, I don't want to be here".

We started running throught the hospital corridors, and I herd Lana screaming behind me:

" You spoiled brat! Come back!"

I was not going back, as I said I became tired of people trying to control my life.

"Where are we going?" Asked Freddie, when we were in the elevator.

"To party. Have you ever been in a dance club before?"

"No, I hate it".

"Ok, but I am forcing you to go, I am your fake girlfriend".

"Ok, whatever, as long as I can find a prey to kill there".

We got to a dance club. I gave Freddie an upgrade on his visual. He only used stripped shirts, so I bought a fake lather jacket to use with his shirt, I also bought a pair of blue jeans pants and a boot for him. He was looking like a dirty hipster, I loved it.

I bought a blue dress to myself, and I was looking so pretty, like, not to seem like I am egocentric or anything, but I was looking so amazing, the woman in the store even gave it to me and didn't let me pay for it.

"You look so good, it is yours for free".

I was so happy, I was going to have the night of my life and the resistence could not stop me.

When we stepped in the club everyone started looking at us, like we were the main attraction of the party, and I know why, it's because me and Freddy looked like a power couple.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Asked Freddie.

"We can dance, let's go"

_Suggestion: listen to starships by nika minaj as you read this, because is the song they are_ dancing

Me and Freddie started to do a shy dance as we drink some vodka to see if we feel more comfortable there.

"I hate this, what type of song is that?"

"Relax Freddie, you are always so tense, I am going to teach you some dance steps".

I grabbed Freddie hands and led him. First we did a very contained dance, we were both kinda nervous, well I was nervous, Freddie was just Freddie.

But our dance started to get better, we jumped around like everyone else, clapping our hands and getting down on the floor. It was so fun, probably top 5 fun momentos of my life, because I never have fun anyway.

But then it was all ruined.

A girl grabbed Freddie's arm.

"Hi, I am Charlota from Georgie Shore, do you want to dance with me?"

"Okay, whatever."

She pushed dance and they started dancing, and by dancing I mean she started twerking on his dick. I felt like someone punched me on the stomach. How dare she? How dare him? But why was I so jealous? Maybe because I... loved h... No.

"Three tequillas please". I said to the barman.

"Wow, can you handle it?"

"Only because I am a woman? That is so sexist of you".

"No..."

"Then give it to me".

I drank the three tequillas and vomited it all on the floor, but it was nice, I felt drunk.

Freddie was still dancing with the skank, so bold of him, she wasn't even a good dancer, she looked like a worm having an epilethic attack.

"Booo!" I said, but no one heard me because the song was too loud.

Then she did what I feared, she started getting closer to him, their lips almost touching... oh no, it was to much to handle.

But do you think I would cry about it? No, I would do what I do better: steal the spotlight.

I climbed up a table and started dancing to a song about drinking shots and partying hard. I danced like a professional, jumping around, up and down, doing a split, some somersaults, and twerking on the air.

People stopped everything to look at me, and they clapped hard, they carried me and started screaming my name.

"JEN, JEN, JEN!"

I was so happy, but for how long?

notes: more to come, on the next chapter something tragic will happen in this dance club


End file.
